The Fatherly Pest (Oneshot)
by Vampire Tails
Summary: Part ? of Alternate TKO Series, connected to The Choice. In which Terbio deals with his real father's incessant pesterings.


**A/N: **This is directly after the previous part, _The Choice_. Well, not DIRECTLY, but, it has connections. Haha, I also realized I failed to do a part in the series with Dendy. So I'm going to do that and adjust the number of the parts from there. But I won't keep you. Here's the latest~

* * *

**The Fatherly Pest  
****Oneshot**

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Terbio was in the home he and his mom shared since Kaio was born, wiping at dishes with a cloth to dry them off after he cleaned them. He looked upset, rubbing furiously in fact, brows drawn together and frowning toothily.

He was growing tired. Ever since that fiasco with finding out that Laserblast became Venomous, the professor had been sending him messages through whatever means - Ernesto, social media, email (Cob only knows how he managed to find _that_ out), and, more commonly, mail. The man so desperately wanted contact, weekends with Terbio, but the boy tore up every single letter, turned down every single Ernesto, deleted every message and ignored every ping and tag.

He was growing fed up, tempted to march straight up to Voxmore and end this whole thing destructively. But that wouldn't be right.

_And neither was him abandoning me and mom, leaving her to raise me by herself,_ he scoffed and continued to rub furiously at the last ceramic plate till it was spotless and even more so, dumping it into the drainer.

Terbio sighed, about to pad over to the couch to relax when he heard the mail come through. _Great.. it's probably him again…_

He slumped over to the mailbox that decorated the middle of the door, and dug into it, pulling out several pieces of envelopes with an eyebrow raised. "Huh.. if this is all him, he really went all out this time…"

He checked them, and found at least three were for mom, so he called her name at the top of his lungs. Carol soon entered the fray, rubbing at her eyes. "Mail?"

"Yeah. Three's for you.." he separated them and handed them to her, and she took them, scrolling through and soon adopting a sour look.

"Ugh, they're all bills. I know, I know…" it seemed Carol took on some of his traits when just woken up. "I'll pay." But her tone softed when she looked at her boy, and she even smiled, ruffling his hair. "What about you, Peanut?"

Terbio clicked his tongue with annoyance, shaking his head as he stared at the extravagance of the envelopes he was holding. "Take a guess."

"Mm.. him again?" Carol replied neutrally, with not a single distaste. Okay, maybe a little, but not as much as her son displayed.

"He won't stop pesterin' me, mom," the kid walked over to the couch, his mom heading to the counter to place the bills down. "He keeps wantin' to see me, but I _don't_ want to see _him_." He sat down, brow scrunching up. "He trapped me and my friends, and abandoned you just to gain power. I will _never_ forgive him for that." Terbio clenched his sparking fist.

Carol was silent for a while, and sighed as she walked over to the couch and gripped his tense shoulders to massage. He jumped at the sensation but eventually melted in this comfort, sighing as he pressed his head back against the couch. It wasn't new, though. Carol knew massages could calm nerves, soothe stress, and Terbio was eager to try. That had been some months ago and he became all the better for it.

"Maybe…" his mom began, biting her lip, "maybe.. you should see what he wants…"

And that's when he shrugged her off, turning around to face her and stare like she'd lost her mind. "Why would you suggest that? I already know what he wants. To twist me into one of his kind," he growled, "and that ain't happenin'."

"Peanut, sweetie…" she sat gently on the back of the couch, "I know you won't fall for villainy. And.. I figure.. you want him to stop buggin' ya, right?"

"More than anything…" he stared at the envelopes with disgust and hatred. The envelopes he'd've been torn up and tossed away.

"Then..?"

Terbio scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "Then I guess I'll see what these are then…"

"Attaboy, Terbio! you can explain how much you don't want this when you see him," Carol winked.

Terbio blinked, and soon smirked. Why didn't he think of that before? oh yeah, he was too upset and bothered. He would never openly admit it, but he was grateful to have a mom like Carol to show him the way. "Heh, yeah. Alright, let's see what this bozo sent this time."

He carefully opened the mail with his finished nails, and read them, Carol doing the same over his shoulder.

"_Dear, Terbio,_

_since trying to talk to you simply isn't working, I've decided to go big; maybe that will entice you. Here is a ticket for a ride on Billiam's yacht. Just say that I'm hosting, and the guards should let you in despite your hero status. _

_Love,_

_Venomous."_

And in the second envelope he opened, there was indeed a ticket, and another in another envelope. Safe to say that the rest were all tickets. Perhaps just in case he lost them or tore them up. Terbio sighed as the last one informed him that yes, the extras were just in case.

He'd heard about Billiam, that his boat had gotten blown up and stuff. Boxman had apparently done that, according to the news, and to be honest Terbio had gained several levels of respect for the puffy man since then. But according to this, the yacht had gotten fixed. And it was grand indeed. Billiam didn't pull any punches with his anything when it came to money.

Terbio wondered how he wasn't broke after all that.

But enough about Billiam. Carol frowned, taking a deep breath. "He, uh, heh, really pinned ya there, didn't he?"

"I could still refuse to go..." He wasn't pinned, not by a long shot.

"But…?" she leaned down, awaiting his decision.

"But I gotta face him and tell him I don't want anythin' to do with him," the boy finished with a frown and a sigh, slumping in the couch.

"You got this, kiddo."

Terbio simply nodded, before he looked down at his current attire, pulling at his black shirt. "...I'm gonna need something fancy, won't I?"

Carol chuckled.

* * *

"See ya, Terbio! good luck!" Carol nearly sung as she dropped him off near the Yacht.

"Thanks, mom," he stepped out the vehicle, ticket and letter in hand, looking all snazzy with his tailed tuxedo and combed, slicked back hair.

Yep, it was that night. Billiam always held his parties at night for some reason. He could hear the booming music from here. _Trash music…_ he growled.

"Remember, breathe," Carol smiled, sensing his anger rising, and he took some deep inhalations to calm himself. "I'll be right here, waiting."

"Okay." He closed the door then, adjusting his purple bowtie and heading for the yacht. The music got even louder as he approached, and he regretted not bringing his earphones and music.

Soon, the yacht was within reach, and he presented the ticket and letter to the silver guards. "I'm here because Professor Venomous wants me to be." Deadly honest.

The guards took a shaky look, afraid since TKO was here, and eventually allowed passage. He nodded to them and entered the boat, slipping the ticket and letter into his pocket. Billiam was relaxed on a long, extravagant bed of some kind, and he shot up the moment Terbio stepped on board. "Ah, TKO-"

"Terbio," the youth corrected with a toothy smile. A smile that wasn't quite friendly.

"Terbio, my apologies," the golden man was surprisingly friendly, bowing slightly even. "Professor Venomous has been expecting you." He clapped his hands and suddenly guards were all over Terbio, offering treats to eat and kid-friendly drinks. "Here, have some food and drink. Can't have his son go hungry, now can we?"

A crack sounded from within Terbio, and his eye began to twitch. _"Remember, breathe." _His mom's voice reminded him. And he did just that, inhaling and exhaling for a moment. He soon smiled at them, and took some plates filled with no doubt expensive delicacies, as well as a drink. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, dear boy," he clapped again and the guards vanished just as quickly as they arrived.

Terbio stared at Billiam for a moment before he wandered off, eating the treats and drinking his juice as mannerly as he could. Before he almost bumped into someone.

That someone turned out to be Lord Boxman, who turned around about to give the person who almost bumped into him a massive talking to, until he saw it was the kid. The same kid who uppercutted his partner a few weeks ago. And he looked great too for the occasion, dressed up nicely to his surprise. He started to sweat, and smiled to greet the boy. "Fancy seeing you here, Terbio!"

"Yeah, well, Venomous wouldn't shut up," the well-dressed boy admitted, and Boxman glanced about nervously.

"I see. Well, I apologize for that _and_ the whole fiasco," the green-haired villain chuckled, sweating even more. "PV does what he wants. I tried to talk him out of it, but hah," he waved a dismissive hand, "he didn't listen obviously.."

"I see," was Terbio's only response, which rattled Boxman up more. "So where is the snake, eh? I need to talk to him."

And said snake soon bumped his partner out of the way, grinning awkwardly. _Why the hell is everyone so awkward on this ship? _Terbio wondered, staring up at him with a confused frown that bordered on disgusted. "Sorry for the wait. I had to take care of villain business." He cleared his throat as Boxman slowly backed away from the two. "I'm glad you could make it, Terbio."

"Eh, I only came for the food," he lied, picking up a foodpiece from one of his plates and eating it.

The purple man worried his lip, before he laughed sorely, "Not to see your old man, huh?"

"Mm…" the kid responded, still eating. He could practically _feel_ the desperation in Venomous, and it was just so pathetic.

"Listen," Professor Venomous knelt down before his son, "I thought about what you said, and.. you were right."

_Say what now?_ he looked up at PV with shock.

"I shouldn't have abandoned Carol," the man sighed. "I wasn't strong enough to face her or the team. But I'm willing to start over. As a family."

"It's too late though," Terbio mumbled, looking down.

"What?" Venomous stared.

"You're six to eleven years too late, old man," the boy looked up at the man, a deadly expression on his face. Boxman could only watch worriedly. In fact, every villain on the yacht was watching. "You've made your choices already. Moved on even. Mom _suffered_ without you for a while. She grieved for a death that never happened." Terbio approached a step, only for Venomous to back away a step. "She lost sleep. She raised Kaio and then me all by her lonesome." His deadly expression became even more deadly and his tone darkened. "And where were _you_, huh? swimmin' in boatloads of money, livin' the good, villainous life. A life I want no part of."

"But.. you could do so much more as a villain… by my side.. I could teach you many things… we could…"

"No," he growled. Here it was. The twist. But he wasn't falling for it. "I'm not some negative manifestation." He slammed a fist onto his chest. "I'm _me_. And I'm tired of you tryin' na contact me."

Venomous said nothing, in shock. The music had even stopped as Vormulax stopped deejaying. Boxman was sweating furiously. Eventually, he shook his head. "But you need me. Every boy needs a father."

"I don't need a _villainous_ one," sparks crawled up Terbio's fist again, causing everyone to recoil. _Breathe_. "And you should've thought of that before you left."

"...so… no weekends?"

Terbio rolled his eyes and started walking away with the food and drink in hand, carrying them expertly. Billiam frowned, "At least put the food back!"

His only response to that was a purple power fist shot into the middle of the yacht, splintering it. Billiam yelped and shut his trap. Venomous watched Terbio, his son, leave the still docked boat, and bowed his head. Boxman walked up to the man, and tugged comfortingly on his arm. "At least he came…"

The professor said nothing.

* * *

Terbio got back to the van, and handed the yummy treats to his mom and set the drink into the cup holder. "Oooh, expensive snacks. How'd it go?" she smiled, popping one into her mouth.

The kid chuckled, going to scratch the back of his head as he shut the door. "It went well, I'd say. I feel like a weight has been lifted actually. Hopefully he won't message me again."

"See? it felt good to let it out, didn't it?" she started the car.

"Yeah, it did."

And soon they drove off, leaving the sinking yacht and screaming, evacuating villains behind.

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N: **And here's the other part I'm so proud of. I know I said you guys would have to wait, but I COULDN'T WAIT, OKAY? so here you go! I hope you enjoy it, and I'll be out with a oneshot on Dendy possibly next week? I hope so. :3 TATA!


End file.
